ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
The Thing in Mrs. Faversham's Attic
In The Thing in Mrs. Faversham's Attic, Mrs. Faversham has not gone up into her attic in over seventy years, not since her father imprisoned terrible forces within the attic. Now, driven nearly mad by the sounds above her, Mrs. Faversham turns to her only hope, the Ghostbusters.Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 15. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Agatha Faversham Janine Melnitz Peter Venkman Egon Spengler Ray Stantz Winston Zeddemore Belleranthon Slimer Charles Faversham Equipment Ecto-1 Proton Pack Particle Thrower Trap P.K.E. Meter Locations Firehouse Plot Agatha Faversham was awakened by strange sounds coming from the attic. She got up and felt a terrifying rumble. Agatha demanded to be left alone. The only response was horrible cackling. At the Firehouse, Janine called the guys downstairs. Agatha wished to hire them. Egon is surprised when she revealed she hasn't gone up to her attic for 70 years. When she was a little girl, her father forbade her from going up and did the same thing when she returned home after her husband passed away. Her father's last request was after the house became Agatha's, she must never sell it or go into the attic. Winston asked how she knew there was something up there if she never went up. Peter cut him off and accepted the job. Oddly, Peter only asked for a smile instead of the usual retainer. He revealed Agatha reminded him of his mother. The Ghostbusters entered Agatha's home but the P.K.E. Meter detected nothing. They suddenly experienced the rumbling. They went up to the attic entrance and entered. To Ray's surprise, the small attic was large and vast. Suddenly, the P.K.E. Meter's readings were off the scale and it shorted out. Beneath their notice, eyes in the wall watched them pass. Toy soldiers are animated and attacked the Ghostbusters. They opened fire on the toys and Peter fell down near a coat rack. The rack suddenly talked to Peter and demanded to know why the Ghostbusters entered the attic. Once Peter said the name Faversham, the rack became malignant and attacked the guys. It demanded they bring Faversham or it would kill them. The Ghostbusters ran for the trap door but it was gone. Egon announced Belleranthon had absolute control over everything in the attic. They shot different places and temporarily broke the entity's concentration. Egon blasted the spot where the trap door was and revealed it. The Ghostbuters escaped and returned to the Firehouse. Egon asked Agatha if she remembered the first time her father forbade her. Agatha obliged him and reiterated it was when she was a little girl. Her father always worked to give Agatha a good life. She recalled one night, he went into the attic and there was a terrible storm that night. She overhead him renounce someone and he hurried down the attic. She added he looked so pale as if he saw the Devil himself. He then made her promise him she would never go into the attic. Egon asked Janine to give Agatha a tour of the Containment Unit and basement. The Ghostbusters huddled together as Slimer appeared. Egon concluded that Charles Faversham tried to make a good life for his daughter even better but called up forces he couldn't control. He stood on a rug with a six pointed star and read from a book with the same symbol. He tried to send it back but couldn't. Charles had no choice and sealed it in the attic. Since then, Belleranthon enlarged its private domain and grew angrier with each passing year. Ray mused if it wasn't truly aware of how much time passed, they could bait it, and trap it. Peter turned down the offer to be bait and elected Slimer. Slimer isn't pleased. At the house, Egon set a trap near the trap door while Peter finished setting up. Slimer is dressed up as Charles Faversham, well close to anyway. Slimer was instructed by Egon to lure Belleranthon into the open, make it assume its true form, and get it over the Ghost Trap. The guys yelled "Mr. Faversham" to get Belleranthon's attention and shoved Slimer into the attic. As hoped, Belleranthon appeared and took on its true form to destroy Faversham. However, he realized it was a trick and summoned a cyclone. Egon reached for the trap pedestal and taunted Belleranthon. It took the bait and drifted near Egon. He triggered the trap and captured the Thing. Everyone was okay but Slimer "fainted." Peter offered Agatha her old teddy bear they found. She offered them tea but Ray revealed they had another job waiting. Everyone but Peter boarded Ecto-1. Peter revealed his mother spent a lot of time alone and he never got to be with her. Egon understood and stated they'd catch up with him at the Firehouse. Peter knocked on Agatha's door. She answered and Peter took her up on the cup of tea. Quotes Trivia *The episode was recorded on December 15, 1986.Marsha Goodman (1986). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "The Thing in Mrs. Faversham's Attic" (1986). *This episode would have never passed ABC guidelines, as there is a reference of Mr. Faversham calling on occult/magic to bring good fortune. *Interestingly, Peter says that Agatha Faversham reminded him of his mother, whom he alluded to have passed away.Peter Venkman (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Thing in Mrs. Faversham's Attic" (1987) (DVD ts. 03:37-03:39). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "She reminds me of my mom."Peter Venkman (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Thing in Mrs. Faversham's Attic" (1987) (DVD ts. 20:57-21:02). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "It's just that my mom... she spent so much time alone. I never got to..." Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 15. CPT Holdings, Inc. *This was another episode when the Devil was referenced.Agatha Faversham (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Thing in Mrs. Faversham's Attic" (1987) (DVD ts. 13:16-13:18). Time Life Entertainment. Agatha says: "He looked so pale as if he saw the Devil himself then he said a very strange thing." *While trying to decide if it was positive to negative or positive to positive, Peter mentioned he spent seven years in college.Peter Venkman (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Thing in Mrs. Faversham's Attic" (1987) (DVD ts. 15:21-15:26). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Seven years of college and I can never remember... positive to negative or positive to positive?" *Peter gives Agatha her teddy bear back that he found, but it is not known how it ended up in the attic, since no one went up there until the Ghostbusters did. References Gallery Episode Screen Caps Image:044-01.png Image:044-02.png TheThingInMrsFavershamsAttic13.jpg Image:044-03.png Image:044-04.png Image:044-05.png Image:044-06.png Image:044-07.png TheThingInMrsFavershamsAttic14.jpg Image:044-08.png TheThingInMrsFavershamsAttic15.jpg Image:044-09.png Image:044-10.png TheThingInMrsFavershamsAttic16.jpg Image:044-11.png Image:044-12.png Collages and Edits FavershamsHouseinTheThinginMrsFavershamsAtticepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FavershamsHouseinTheThinginMrsFavershamsAtticepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FavershamsHouseinTheThinginMrsFavershamsAtticepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FavershamsHouseinTheThinginMrsFavershamsAtticepisodeCollage4.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinTheThinginMrsFavershamsAtticepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinTheThinginMrsFavershamsAtticepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' TheThinginTheThinginMrsFavershamsAtticepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' TheThinginTheThinginMrsFavershamsAtticepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinTheThinginMrsFavershamsAtticepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' PeterinTheThinginMrsFavershamsAtticepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FavershamsHouseinTheThinginMrsFavershamsAtticepisodeCollage5.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FavershamsHouseinTheThinginMrsFavershamsAtticepisodeCollage6.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FavershamsHouseinTheThinginMrsFavershamsAtticepisodeCollage7.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc2menusc03.png|Episode menu for Volume 2 Disc 2 TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc2episode044.png|Episode features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc2episode044Intsc01.png|Introduction Category:RGB Episode